Drôles d'âmes sœurs
by NipponPrincess
Summary: Jusqu'où la légende du Puits aux Fées, ce fabuleux chêne enchanté liant à jamais deux âmes sœurs, emmènera donc nos héros ? [ONE-SHOT] [YAOI] [Natsu x Grey]


**Princess** : Ohayo chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Me revoici avec un nouveau One-Shot , toujours sur Fairy Tail (ce manga m'inspire vraiment). Le petit plus, c'est que cette fois, l'intrigue tournera autour du couple Natsu X Grey ! *O* :YAOI POWA: Mais attention, pas de lemon, on reste soft :'P. N'oubliez pas de me laisser plein de reviews, pour me permettre de connaître vos avis et vos critiques ! -w- Bonne lecture c:.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et l'ensemble de personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas (mais j'aimerai bien), et sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima. Je ne gagne donc aucun gain matériel en écrivant ce One-Shot.

* * *

**Drôles d'âmes sœurs**

_Le Puits aux Fées. Un chêne mythique aux feuilles multicolores. Il fait partie intégrante du folklore du Royaume de Fiore, étant le sujet principal d'un fabuleux conte très connu des habitants. La légende raconte qu'un seul jour dans l'année, à chaque Printemps, lorsque l'arbre serait couvert de fleurs et de feuilles, les deux âmes sœurs qui se rendraient devant ce dernier seraient liées à jamais par une puissante et ancienne magie, et leur amour en deviendrait indestructible. Pour fêter cette liaison unique, les fées habitant dans le chêne sortiraient pour offrir leur bénédiction au couple, qui connaîtra alors chance et bonheur toute sa vie..._

C'est par un chaud et ensoleillé matin d'Avril que Lucy courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues de Magnolia, une feuille dans les mains. Elle se démenait pour aller le plus vite possible, et dans son élan, elle fit tomber son trousseau de clé, pourtant bien accroché à son short. Se précipitant pour le récupérer, elle se cogna la tête contre une paire de jambes. En se relevant, une vision idyllique s'offrit à ses pupilles : un beau jeune homme hispanique, à la peau délicatement bronzée, aux cheveux noir de jais, et aux yeux d'un bleu semblable à celui de l'Océan. Bref, l'homme parfait. Pourtant, au lieu de rougir, elle fit une grimace, excédée, et reprit ses clés.

**Jeune homme** : Bonjour jeune princesse perdue... Un peu d'aide ?  
**Lucy** : Ta vie semble passionnante, mais là, j'ai pas l'temps. Alors remballe ton plan drague à deux balles, et BORDEL J'VAIS FINIR EN RETARD ! *cours a une vitesse hallucinante*  
**Jeune homme :** *bouche bée*

Continuant sa course folle, elle aperçut enfin son but : le QG de Fairy Tail, cette grande bâtisse qui se dressait fièrement au loin. Parcourant la cour tout en évitant les vendeurs ambulants, elle entra à grands fracas dans la grande salle, et hurla :

**Lucy** : NATSU !  
**Natsu** : *endormi sur une table* Zzzzz...  
**Lucy** : Natsu ! DEBOUT ! *le secoue* Mais c'est pas vrai, quelle plaie celui-là.  
**Mirajane** : *sortant de nulle part* Je m'en occupe.  
**Lucy** : Ah, salut Mir-AH ! Mais d'où tu sors ?  
**Mirajane** : Bonne question. Tu souhaites vraiment réveiller Natsu ?  
**Lucy** : Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je lui parle.  
**Mirajane** : Bien bien... *chuchote à l'oreille de Natsu*  
**Natsu** : *se lève en sursaut* NAON ! Pas ça !  
**Lucy** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
**Mirajane** : C'est un secret... *sourire diabolique*  
**Natsu** : Mira, ne me réveille plus jamais comme ça.  
**Lucy** : Natsu, tais-toi et écoute : je viens de trouver THE MISSION. Il suffit d'emmener un couple devant un arbre, et on empoche 900.000 joyaux ! Les deux tourtereaux nous attendent sur la Grande Place. *dépose sa feuille sur la table*  
**Natsu** : Et il y a de l'action ?  
**Lucy** : ...  
**Natsu** : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bonne nuit ! *se rendors*  
**Lucy** : NATSU ! 900.000 joyaux !  
**Happy** : *sortant de nulle part* Il se fiche de l'argent, après tout, il mange gratuitement chez toi.  
**Lucy** : Ça c'est bien vr-AH ! Happy !  
**Happy** : Ohayo !  
**Lucy** : Quelqu'un compte m'expliquer d'où vient cette manie d'apparaître d'un coup ?  
**Happy** **et** **Mirajane** : Confidentiel.  
**Erza** : *sortant du bar* AU BLASPHÈME !  
**Lucy** : Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque avant la fin de la journée si vous continuez à apparaître comme ça.  
**Mirajane** : Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
**Erza** : PLUS AUCUN FRAISIER. C'est monstrueux, je crie au désespoir !  
**Lucy** : Elle n'en fait pas un peu trop ?  
**Erza** : NON ! Les fraisiers sont ma vie, ma source d'énergie ! Ô douces pâtisseries, où êtes-vous ? Qui vous a arraché à moi ? Qui est l'odieux personnage, que dis-je, le démon, qui nous empêche d'être à nouveau réunis ?  
**Lucy** : C'est reparti elle délire.  
**Mirajane** : *lisant la feuille sur la table* Lucy... Je crains que cette annonce ne soit qu'une grosse blague.  
**Lucy** : Hein ?  
**Mirajane** : Regarde mieux...  
**Lucy** : Emmener un couple... Puits aux Fées... 900.000 joyaux... Je ne vois pas où est l'erreur.  
**Mirajane** : Lucy, le Puits aux Fées n'exis-  
**Erza** : LE PUITS AUX FÉES ! *exécute un salto, et atterris devant Lucy* J'ai toujours voulu le voir.  
**Mirajane** : Justement ce n'est qu'un myt-  
**Reby** : *arrivant du plafond* LE PUITS AUX FÉES ! Arbre enchanté multicolore aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, pouvant lier à jamais deux amants ! Enfin, uniquement si ces deux amants sont des âmes sœurs.  
**Mirajane** : VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER FINIR MES PHRASES OUI !?  
**Reby** : Elle me fait peur.  
**Mirajane** : Bien. *grand sourire* Lucy, le Puits aux Fées n'est justement qu'un conte, une légende pour enfant. Il n'a jamais existé.  
**Lucy** : Quoi !?  
**Reby :** "Les Péripéties de la Vieille Folle, du Hibou, de la Morte, et du Poulpe Caramélisé". C'est le nom du conte où apparaît le Puits aux Fées.  
**Lucy** : C'est une blague ? Non, sérieusement, qui donnerai un titre pareil à un conte pour enfant ?  
**Reby** : Tu ne le connais pas ? Tu devrais le lire. Il est GÉ-NIAL.  
**Erza** : Vous avez tort car... IL EXISTE ! J'en suis persuadée. Mon ancêtre, Erza de la Casatchétché de la Columbiona III ème du nom, était une grande artiste, peintre et sculptrice, écrivaine et poète à ses heures ; et c'est ainsi qu'un jour, se laissant porter par la brise matinale, elle se retrouva devant ce fameux arbre magique, et, captivée par sa saisissante beauté, elle captura l'instant présent en le peignant sur sa plus belle toile.  
**Happy** : C'est vrai !?  
**Erza** : Non. Mais ça aurai pu l'être.  
**Lucy** : Elle délire à nouveau... Désespérant.  
**Erza** : C'est à cause du manque de fraisier ! Pourquoi le malheur s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? POURQUOI !?

Soudainement, Erza se leva, et fit appel à sa magie de ré-équipement. Dans un éclat aveuglant, et tout en grâce, elle se métamorphosa, puis finit par atterrir au sol, revêtue de l'Armure de L'Anneau Céleste.

**Erza** : JE VEUX MES FRAISIERS ! *balance des épées dans toute la salle*  
**Lucy** : COUREZ !

S'enfuyant du hall au quart de tour, Lucy agrippa au passage à la main d'un Natsu à moitié endormi et l'emmena dehors, loin du carnage d'Erza et ses lames tranchantes. Courant à nouveau, elle croisa Grey au passage, et l'embarqua à son tour dans sa fuite.

**Grey** : Mais qu'est ce qu'il se pa-AH ! *une épée d'Erza le frôle*  
**Lucy** : Erza n'a pas eu sa dose de sucre...

Après une longue ruade pour se mettre à l'abri, nos trois héros s'étalèrent sur le sol, essoufflés. C'est alors qu'une petite silhouette se rapprocha doucement d'eux.

**Silhouette** : Votre tatouage... Vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail ?  
**Lucy** : *au sol, les yeux à demi ouverts, haletant* Oui... Pourquoi... Donc ?  
**Silhouette** : Vous êtes ici pour la mission ?  
**Lucy** : Quelle... Mission ?  
**Silhouette** : J'ai posté une annonce hier soir... Il nous faudrait une escorte pour atteindre... Enfin... *chuchote* Le Puits aux Fées.

Lucy mit un certain temps à comprendre les paroles de son interlocuteur, épuisée par l'effort. Soudain, elle eut une illumination, et se releva d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts. Devant elle se dressait un homme nain chauve, avec un crâne semblable à la forme d'un œuf. Ne dépassant pas les un mètre vingt, ses petits yeux noirs de porcins fixaient Lucy avec anxiété. Le plus étonnant restait que ce drôle de personnage avait enfilé un costume de mariage. La jeune blonde dévisagea le petit homme, puis regarda tout autour d'elle, pour enfin comprendre qu'elle et ses amis s'étaient effondrés sur le sol de la Grande Place. Elle se stoppa un instant, visiblement pour réfléchir, puis articula d'une voix enjouée :

**Lucy** : Oui ! C'est ça, c'est tout à fait ça ! Nous sommes venus pour votre annonce !  
**Silouhette** : Fantastique ! Je me présente, Fuhito. Et voici ma bien aimée, Harumi !

Une femme-naine tout aussi laide et grotesque que Fuhito se présenta alors devant Lucy. Elle était le portrait craché de son amant, mis à part ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés, et était elle aussi dans une sublime robe de mariage.

**Harumi** : Enchantée !

Lucy se retint de rire, et réveilla Natsu et Grey à grands coups de pied dans le cul. Les deux concernés hurlèrent de douleur, et après deux ou trois jurons, et quelques coups de plus de la part de Lucy, ils redevinrent calmes et se présentèrent à leur tour.

**Natsu** : *prends Lucy à part* Tu m'as bien eu toi !  
**Lucy** : C'est le destin qui t'a forcé à faire cette mission. Pense à l'argent !  
**Fuhito** : Hum... Excusez-moi, mais pourrions-nous commencer à partir ? Il nous faut être devant le chêne avant la tombée de la nuit.  
**Lucy** : Tout d'abord, savez-vous où nous devons nous rendre ?  
**Fuhito** : Justement, oui ! L'ancêtre de Harumi s'était elle aussi rendue devant le Puits aux Fées, et elle dessina une carte pour nous permettre de le retrouver. *sors une carte de sa poche*  
**Lucy** : *murmurant* Je la sens mal cette histoire...  
**Natsu** : Parce que le Puits aux Fées existe !?  
**Grey** : Ce n'est pas plutôt un conte ?  
**Harumi** : Je sais à quel point il est difficile de le croire, et pourtant, il est bel et bien réel !  
**Fuhito** : *déploie sa carte* Nous devons tout d'abord grimper la Falaise de l'Aigle Rouge, et enfin, plonger au coeur du Bois aux Mûres Pécheresses ! *musique dramatique*  
**Lucy** : Le Bois aux... Mûres Pécheresses ? *musique dramatique*  
**Grey** : D'où elle vient cette musique pourrie ?  
**Natsu** : Laisse-moi essayer ! Bois aux Mûres Pécheresses ! *musique dramatique*  
**Grey** : Ouaoh. Vraiment nul.  
**Fuhito** : Normalement, c'est au milieu du bois que se situe le Puits aux Fées.  
**Les trois mages** : C'est parti !

Et c'est ainsi que nos héros entamèrent leur quête vers l'arbre enchanté. Quelques heures de marche plus tard, le premier obstacle se dressa devant eux : la Falaise de l'Aigle Rouge. Imposant, austère, droit, cet énorme mur rocheux avait tout pour effrayer.

**Natsu** : Comment on avance ?  
**Lucy** : Je ne vois plus qu'une solution : l'escalade.  
**Harumi** : Escalader ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ma robe va se déchirer !  
**Fuhito** : Ma chérie...  
**Harumi** : Non ! Je m'y refuse !  
**Grey** : *en haut de la falaise* Magnez-vous un peu !  
**Lucy** : Grey !? Mais comment ?  
**Grey** : A votre droite, regardez !  
**Lucy** : A droite ? *regarde* Hum... C'est une blague ?  
**Natsu** : "L'escalator de la falaise : Pour un risque de chute mortelle réduit de 99,9%."

En effet, à la droite des deux mages se trouvait un grand escalator qui débouchait au sommet de la falaise. Hésitants au départ, ils décidèrent finalement de l'emprunter.

**Lucy** : Et dire que c'est censé être une aventure épique. Ça casse toute l'ambiance.  
**Natsu** : Te plains pas, ça nous évite de grimper.  
**Harumi** : Heureusement que cet escalator était là !  
**Lucy** : Mon amour-propre vient de se suicider.

Arrivant enfin tout en haut, un problème se présenta. Le désert. C'était ce qui s'étendait au loin. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres de landes désertiques et asséchées. Et pas l'ombre d'un bois.

**Lucy** : C'est vraiment le bon chemin ?  
**Harumi** : Le bois est caché des regards indiscrets par un puissant sort d'invisibilité.  
**Lucy** : Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça.  
**Natsu** : Au lieu de bavarder, mieux vaudrait se dépê- *disparaît d'un coup*  
**Lucy et Grey** : NATSU !  
**Harumi** : Ce n'est rien, votre ami vient seulement de trouver l'entrée du bois.  
**Natsu** : *sa tête sort de nulle part* : J'ai découvert quelque chose ! C'est une sorte de grande forêt bizarre, vous devez voir ça !  
**Lucy** : Comment est-ce que je fais pour vous supporter ?

Grey, Lucy, Harumi et Fuhito pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le mystérieux Bois aux Mûres Pécheresses. (*musique dramatique*). Le bois était sombre et peu rassurant, l'épais feuillage des arbres ne laissant passer que très peu de Soleil. Une brise chaude et humide venait parfois remuer les branches des végétaux. Une herbe verte émeraude et touffue avait envahi la terre, laissant pousser de gigantesques champignons multicolores. Les mages avancèrent, et se retrouvèrent devant un pont de cristal, qui enjambait une rivière violente et houleuse. Des milliers de petites étincelles se regroupèrent alors devant le pont, et en jaillit une femme au teint bleu, munie d'ailes étincelantes et transparentes. L'inconnue prit le temps d'observer chacun de nos héros, et prononça d'une voix suave et sensuelle :

**Jeune femme** : Bonjour mes agneaux ! Vous venez rendre visite à Tata Jessica ?  
**Lucy** : Hum... Pas... Vraiment non.  
**Jeune femme** : Pas de chichis entre nous, Tata Jessica va TRÈS BIEN s'occuper de vous ! *sourire angoissant*  
**Lucy** : Natsu... J'ai peur d'un coup...  
**Natsu** : Elle arrive à me mettre mal à l'aise, c'est terrible comme pouvoir...  
**Grey** : En fait on veut juste...  
**Harumi** : Nous souhaitons nous rendre...  
**Fuhito** : Devant le Puits aux Fées...  
**Jeune femme** : *blasée* Ah. Je vois. Passez ce pont, de là, vous serez confrontés à trois épreuves, revenez-en victorieux et vous serez directement transportés devant le Puits aux Fées.  
**Fuhito** : Trois... Trois épreuves ?  
**Lucy** : Très original comme scénario.  
**Jeune femme** : Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir rester ?  
**Grey** : Sans façon, à la prochaine ! *s'enfuient tous en courant*

Après cette courte fuite, nos cinq héros arrivèrent dans une petite clairière fleurie, où un gnome barbu les attendait, assis sur une souche.

**Gnome** : Bien le bonjour jeunes visiteurs... Afin de passer votre chemin, vous devrez subir trois épreuves angoissantes, qui vous tueront probablement...  
**Grey** : Très rassurant.  
**Gnome** : Première épreuve ! Répondez à ma question... Quel est mon prénom ?  
**Lucy** : Hum... Et bien...  
**Gnome** : FÉ-LI-CI-TA-TIONS ! Mon prénom était effectivement "Hum...Et bien..." ! La première épreuve est remportée ! *des applaudissements retentissent*  
**Lucy** : Sérieusement ?  
**Natsu** : Ca craint.  
**Gnome** : Deuxième épreuve ! Qu'est-ce qui marche à quatre pattes le matin, à deux pattes le midi et à trois pattes le soir ?  
**Lucy** : Énorme blague. C'est l'Homme !  
**Natsu** : Le Crazboizock à trois pattes !  
**Gnome** : Bonne réponse ! *des applaudissements retentissent* La solution était bien évidemment le fameux Crazboizock à trois pattes !  
**Lucy** : C'est n'importe quoi.  
**Gnome** : Et enfin, troisième épreuve... Quel est votre bonnet ma mignonne ? *saute sur Lucy*  
**Lucy** : PERVERS ! *écrase la tête du gnome dans le sol*  
**Gnome** : *en sang* Aïe...  
**Lucy** : C'est définitivement la mission la plus débile qu'il m'est été donné de faire.

Après ces épreuves dignes des films les plus épiques, ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans les bois. L'obscurité s'était installée, mêlée à un épais brouillard grisâtre. C'est donc à tâtons que les mages avancèrent. Soudain, ils glissèrent au bord d'un ravin, et entamèrent une longue chute sur le sol couvert de feuilles et de mousses moelleuses. Criant de peur, ils atterrirent enfin en bas du ravin. C'est dans une lisière de forêt ensoleillé qu'ils étaient tombés. Massant son derrière douloureux, Lucy s'assit quelques instants, mais sa vision fut attirée par une forte lumière sur le côté. Elle tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux, consternée. Devant elle se tenait le Puits aux Fées, rayonnant, brillant, coloré. Tous s'émerveillèrent devant la féerie qui entourait le vieux chêne. Ses feuilles et ses fleurs multicolores avaient tout pour rendre l'atmosphère apaisante et magique.

**Lucy** : Le... Le Puits aux Fées !  
**Grey** : Incroyable...  
**Natsu** : C'est...  
**Fuhito** : Magnifique...

Ils s'avancèrent lentement et prudemment vers l'arbre enchanté, envoutés par le charme divin que ce dernier dégageait. C'est lorsqu'ils furent au pied du chêne qu'une imposante voix gronda.

**Voix** : Qui ose se présenter devant l'illustre Puits aux Fées ?

Un immense visage se dessina dans le tronc, et ses gros yeux fixèrent le groupe avec intérêt.

**Fuhito** : Bon-Bonjour...  
**Puits aux Fées** : Je vois... Je sens... Deux âmes sœurs sont ici présentes !  
**Harumi** : Nous voici ! Notre couple est le plus résistant de tous ! N'est ce pas mon Fuhito chéri ?  
**Fuhito** : Oui ! Et nous voudrions sceller notre union ce soir !  
**Puits aux Fées** : Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas de vous que je parle ! Barrez-vous les microbes ! *une racine sort et balance le couple au loin*  
**Fuhito et Harumi** : BWAH !  
**Lucy** : *choquée* QUOI !? MES 900.000 JOYAUX !  
**Puits aux Fées** : Que les deux âmes sœurs qui se sont présentées devant moi s'approchent maintenant.  
**Grey** : Et de qui il parle ? Natsu et toi ?  
**Lucy** : *rougissant* Manquerai plus que ça.  
**Natsu** : Mais non idiot, il parle de toi et Lucy.  
**Grey** : Moi, un idiot !? TEME !  
**Natsu** : RÉPÈTE UN PEU !?  
**Grey** : TEME !  
**Puits aux Fées** : CA SUFFIT LES CONNERIES !  
**Grey et Natsu** : Aye Sir.  
**Lucy** : Mais qui sont...  
**Puits aux Fées** : Oh putain les boulets.

Le vieil arbre gronda, et des racines émergèrent de la terre. Les trois mages tentèrent de s'échapper, mais il était trop tard. Les racines attrapèrent Natsu et Grey par le pied, et les traînèrent jusqu'au visage du Puits aux Fées. Pendus par les pieds, les deux garçons restaient perplexes.

**Puits aux Fées** : Vous voici, chères âmes sœurs... Vous voici venues jusqu'à moi...  
**Natsu** : HEIN !?  
**Grey** : Attends...  
**Lucy** : C'est pas vrai... *explose de rire*  
**Natsu** : Il se passe quoi ?  
**Puits aux Fées** : Natsu, Grey, c'est l'amour qui vous a conduit devant moi aujourd'hui. Vous êtes deux âmes soeurs, deux êtres dont le destin est de s'aimer pour toujours et à jamais, même au travers de la mort. C'est cet amour qui vous a rapproché, et maintenant, il est temps de concrétiser cette union.  
**Natsu et Grey** : QUOI !?  
**Lucy** : *au sol, pliée de rire* J'en peux plus, c'est hilarant de voir vos têtes !

Les feuilles et les fleurs du Puits aux Fées s'illuminèrent d'un coup, dans une lumière éclatante.

**Puits aux Fées** : Je suis prêt. A présent, pour sceller votre couple, il vous faut vous embrasser, à travers un baiser rempli d'amour et de fougue.  
**Grey** : Attendez, c'est forcément une erreur !  
**Puits aux Fées** : Jamais le Puits aux Fées ne se trompe.  
**Natsu** : Je refuse de l'embrasser !  
**Puits aux Fées** : Et pourtant, il le faudra bien.  
**Grey** : Non, NON !  
**Puits aux Fées** : Faites pas chier, pigé ?  
**Natsu et Grey** : NAON !  
**Puits aux Fées** : Bah, je suppose qu'un baiser est un baiser, forcé ou non.

Les racines entremêlées sur les corps de Natsu et Grey les retenaient prisonniers, incapables de bouger. Leur sort était inévitable. Les visages des deux mages se rapprochaient inéluctablement, et c'est dans une grimace de dégoût que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Au départ horrifié, Natsu prit peu à peu plaisir au goût des lèvres douces de Grey. Ce baiser léger et éphémère prit soudain fin, l'esprit de Natsu virevoltant dans les nuages.

**Puits aux Fées** : Bien, maintenant, déguerpissez !  
**Lucy** : *pleurant de rire* Et où sont les fées ?  
**Puits aux Fées** : Parties en boîte de nuit. C'est qu'elles aiment danser sur du Disco celles-là.

Le Puits aux Fées entonna un chant puissant incompréhensible, et un flash aveugla Lucy, Natsu et Grey, qui se sentirent tomber. Ils ouvrirent les yeux, et se retrouvèrent sur la Grande Place de Magnolia.

**Lucy** : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
**Natsu** : Des étoiles !  
**Grey** : *crachant* Quelle horreur ! J'ai embrassé ce... CETTE CHOSE RÉPUGNANTE !  
**Natsu** : *sortant de son état second* JE TE RAPPELLE QUE MOI AUSSI J'EN SOUFFRE ! J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en y repensant...  
**Grey** : Tu vas morfler !  
**Lucy** : *énervée* Du... CALME !  
**Natsu et Grey** : Chef, bien Chef !  
**Lucy** : On retourne à la guilde, illico presto !

Arrivés à la guilde, nos trois héros s'attablèrent, épuisés.

**Mirajane** : Alors, la mission s'est bien passée ?  
**Natsu et Grey** : J'préfère ne pas en parler.  
**Lucy** : *morte de rire* Ça c'est sur !

Le Soleil se couchait, laissant place à un magnifique horizon orange et bleu. Quelques nuages zébraient le ciel, ajoutant encore plus de beauté au paysage. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Mirajane eut une discussion avec Lucy, accoudée au bar.

**Mirajane** : Alors, raconte !  
**Lucy** : De quoi ?  
**Mirajane** : La mission bien sur !  
**Lucy** : Si tu savais Mira...  
**Mirajane** : Je ne demande que ça.  
**Lucy** : 900.000 joyaux perdus à jamais... Mais si tu veux vraiment apprendre quelque chose, va voir Natsu et Grey, ils t'en diront surement bien plus que moi...  
**Mirajane** : Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux deux ?  
**Lucy** : *pouffant de rire* Tu peux le dire Mira, tu peux le dire.  
**Mirajane** : D'ailleurs, où sont-ils passés ?  
**Lucy** : *relevant la tête* Tiens, c'est vrai ça...

C'est sur les rives du fleuve traversant Magnolia que Natsu s'était réfugié, la tête embrumée par des questions sans réponse. Pourquoi Grey et lui étaient-ils deux "âmes sœurs" ? Pourquoi avait-il tant apprécié leur baiser ? Tout cela donnait mal au crâne au Dragon Slayer, qui se renfrogna. Un jeune brun s'approcha doucement derrière Natsu.

**Grey** : Te voilà enfin.  
**Natsu** : ...  
**Grey** : Tu repenses à tout à l'heure ?  
**Natsu** : ...  
**Grey** : Qui l'eût cru...  
**Natsu** : Grey... Je... Et puis...

Grey regarda Natsu dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne prononca pas un mot et se laissa faire. Il détailla le brun des yeux. Ses cheveux, son nez, son front, ses lèvres... Ses lèvres ? Tiens, mais que faisaient les lèvres de Grey sur les siennes ? Natsu comprit alors que Grey l'embrassait. Doucement, légèrement. Il se sentit plonger dans un océan de bonheur, l'esprit léger.

**Grey** : Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?  
**Natsu** : Is this real life ?  
**Grey** : *petit rire* Idiot.

Et c'est ainsi que Natsu et Grey se levèrent, main dans la main, sous un clair de Lune éclatant. Que leur apporterait le futur ? Ils s'en fichaient. Après tout, ils étaient deux âmes sœurs, et leur amour était plus fort que tout. Quel étonnant couple ils formaient. Quelles drôles d'âmes sœurs ils étaient.

~THE END~


End file.
